Tornado
The Declasse Tornado is a two-door vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas the Tornado assumes the design of a 1958 Chevrolet Impala but without the features of dual headlights. HD Universe In GTA V, The Tornado still resembles a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air in its front end and overall shape, but the years of the ends have been swapped; the front end now has the '58 Bel Air design and the rear now has the 1957 Bel Air design. New features include a bumper similar to a 1957 Cadillac Eldorado, dual headlights(with black surrounds like the '57) and 1957 Bel Air style rear wings and trunk. Other than the dual headlights, and '57 Chevy bel Air rear, it resembles its predecessor. Performance GTA San Andreas Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants. The car does make up for this with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering (even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability). Braking, however, isn't so great. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of road damage/gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode when the license plate is shot. GTA V The Tornado is again quite durable and handles relatively similiar to it's SA counterpart. One disadvanatge of this car is that it perfroms horrible while driving up hills. It again does not have a visible fuel cap, but it will explode if the front engine is shot enough or if its hit from a high enough impact (rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground with sensitive spots may result in an instant explosion). The beater models commonly found in Blaine County tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. Modifications GTA San Andreas Upgrades are available in the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield, Los Santos: GTA V *Los Santos Customs **Bumpers **Exhaust **Fenders **Hood **Turbo Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos teritories. * Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. GTA V *Usually seen in the more run-down areas of Los Santos and Blaine County. *Usually found in dock areas of Los Santos. *However, it can also be sometimes found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *At the Domestic Japanese European Garage, south from nearby Vinewood Police Station, central Vinewood. *A purple colored Tornado can be seen driving on the Grove Street cul-de-sac by a Ballas gang member. *Special yellow Tornados identified by three exhaust pipes that exit directly in front of their doors are driven by the Vagos, can be found parked in the parking lot at Rancho Projects and driving in the neighborhood of Rancho. *Spawns in front of a machine workshop on Elgin Avenue in Hawick. *Beater versions of the Tornado can easily be found in the Sandy Shores region of Blaine County and South Los Santos. Unique Variants *There are several unique variants of the Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V: ** ).]]A convertible mariachi beater version can be seen during mission The Civil Border Patrol, with sombreros and guitars on the back seat. It can be stolen after stunning its owners, required to obtain the gold medal in the mission. This version cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs but can be repaired. It is also very rare to find it out of the mission. **There is a unique blue and black two-tone variant that comes with several modifications already installed, such as EMS and transmission upgrades, limo tinted glasses and racing suspension. This variant, along with similarly modified models of the Buccaneer, Peyote and Manana, can be found parked in a bus junkyard at the far southeast corner of Los Santos's urban area, most often at night. **There are unique modified Tornados belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families and Ballas gangs, in both hard and softtop versions. These gang variants feature upgraded performance parts, chrome hood lines, rear wheel well covers, extra side trim, side exit exhausts, tinted windows and aftermarket rims. The gangs will open fire on the player if he is spotted stealing one of their cars. These can also occasioanlly be found in the bus junkyard mentioned above. Vagos-tornato-front-gtav.png|Vagos Tornado.(Rear quarter view) DeclasseTornadoFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|Families Tornado.(Rear quarter view) Ballas-tornato-front-gtav.png|Ballas Tornado.(Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Ballas *Devin Weston *Families *Los Santos Vagos Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front-Convertible.png|A convertible Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Beater.Covertable.Tornado.jpg|A convertible, beater Tornado with guitars and sombreros in the back seat. Tornado01.jpg|A Unique convertible Beater Tornado near the Aerial Tramway Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Artwork depicting the Tornado featured in The Third Way. Trivia * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). * The default radio station for the Tornado are **'GTA San Andreas': Radio Los Santos. **'GTA V': ***Regular variant: WorldWide FM. ***Beater variant: Lowdown FM. ***Mariachi variant: East Los FM 106.2. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the GTA V Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan the only difference being that it has double headlights (much like the '58 Bel Air). * In GTA San Andreas, the car serves as one of several gang vehicles of the Los Santos Vagos. The Tornado makes a return as a gang vehicle for the Vagos and the Ballas in GTA V. * The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). * In GTA V, the Tornado has an interior design similar to that of a 70s car, which is a major anachronistic error, as the car itself is a late 50s model. However, this interior design is shared with many older vehicles, such as the Regina and the Monroe, so was likley used in the same fashion to save storage space. * When taking over all turfs occupied by the Los Santos Vagos, acquiring a Tornado would be hard as it rarely appears or won't actually appear again. * The softtop gang variants of the Tornado are currently the most expensive vehicles that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs in GTA Online, netting the player $12,575 in mint condition. The hardtop variants, however, will only pay out $8,050. * In the mission The Third Way, after kidnapping Devin Weston from his house, Trevor takes him to the meeting place in Weston's vintage Tornado. * Interestingly, the mariachi variant can be used in GTA Online races, albeit it is considered an Off-Road vehicle despite having no performance difference among other versions that would imply it is an Off-Road vehicle. *In GTA V, attempting to add chrome on the roof of the convertible version will color it black. *Also in GTA V, it can be further modified to resemble a 1957 Bel Air with hood ornaments and fender skirts Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado pt:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Sports Classics